swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tańczący Płomien
Wiedziałam że to moja wina, nawet gdy Alexy mówiła, że tak nie było. Byłam za słaba aby ochronić siebie, a także Jake'a. Nie chcałam już aby moje siły się marnowały. Jednak byłam wściekła i chciałam płakać. W tym świecie jednak istniał jednyny sposób, aby się uspokoić. '' - Mada watashi wa hi no chikara no okage de yobidasukoto ga deki, denryoku no kokoro ni watashi o toru - zaśpiewałam i przemieniłam się w ducha. - Lisa! - krzynkęła Alea. Wiedziała, że mój uśmiech nie był prawdziwy. - Gome, muszę pobyć sama - powiedzałam i zniknęłam. - Dlaczego ona zawsze ucieka...? - Nie wiem. Może dlatego że straciła chłopaka - oddezwał się Elrath. ''Aye, rozumiem ją. Rozumiem jak się czuje, tylko uważa, że to jej wina, iż nie mogła uchronić Jake'a, ale to nie prawda. Dała z siebie wsztstko... nie mogła ochronić siebie, a nie Jake'a ''pomyślała Alex. ''Nie mogłabym tutaj być gdyby nie ''Jake, tylko on mnie tu trzymał. ''Nie mogłam pozwolić, aby śmierc Jake'a mnie osłabiała... Muszę walczyć dalej... Najbardzej teraz, kiedy Kurumi prawie mnie zabiła. - Wiem że to boli, ale nie możesz uciec przed walką - odezwała się Sai i pojawiła przede mną. - Aye, masz racje Sai. - Wiem. - Hahaha. Jaka skromność. thumb|left|234px|"Będziesz tak stać, czy walczyć?"Sai uśmiechnęła się i w tym momencie dostałam zaproszenie do walki. - Rimi - przeczytałam, a przede mną pojawiła się dziewczyna o długich, różowych włosach. W rękach trzymała wielką różową broń, która przypominała łuk. - Będzisz tak stać, czy walczyć? - zapytała. - Ha? - Jesteś Shiai, prawda Kotori? - Hai. Ale czekaj, skąd znasz moje imię? - Już dużo o tobie słyszałam. - Co słyszałaś? - Walka z Kurumi i Shadow. - Z kim? - Kurumi, to ta dziewczyna, która posiada moc czasu, a Shadow ta, która może przemienić się w ducha. - Aaah. Teraz wiem kto... Hai to prawda. Straciłam mojego ukochanego... Byłam zbyt słaba... - Hm... przykro mi. - Ale i tak jestem silna i będę walczyć z tobą. - Skoro tak uważasz, dobrze. Rozpoczęła się walka. Rimi rozdzieliła swoją broń na pół. Wyglądała trochę tak, jakby trzymała dwie katany. Skoncentrowana na walce. Dziewczyna uderzyła wprost w moją ochronę ognia. Odrzuciło mnie do tyłu, jednak nie miałam zamiaru przegrać. - Dobra jeśli chcesz tak walczyć - powiedzałam, a w moich rękach zapłonął topór. - Sabers Blade! - krzyknęła Rimi, a broń było znowu cała. Zapłonęła niebieskim ogniem i skoczyła w górę, poszłam jej śladem, atakując. Szybko unikała moich ciosów oraz sama trafiała mnie.'' Ten styl walki dobrze znam. Tylko jedna osoba umie tak walczyć. Shina. ''Upadłam na ziemię, a dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Ha? Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? - zapytała rózowowłosa. - Ohayo, Shinuś. Miło cię znowu widzieć - powiedzałam i wstałam. - Ha? Lisa? To ty? - Hai. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Przytuliłam ją. - To znaczy, że kończymy walkę? - zapytałam. - Jak chcesz. Wolę walczyć z tobą, niż przedciwko tobie. - Hai, ja też. Wiesz konczymy walkę - dodałam i się usmiechnęłam.thumb|262px|"Lisy?" - Lisy? - usłyszałam głos Alexy. - Alexy? - Kto to? - zapytała Shina. - To moja siostra, Alex - powiedziałam. - Miło mi ciebie poznać, Alex. Ja jestem Shina. Przyjaciółka Lisy. - Arigato i nawzajem, Shina - uśmiechnęła się Alex. - Arigato - dodała Shina. - Jak się czujesz, Lisy? - Ah, jakoś dobrze. Muszę być silna aby odzyskać Jake'a. - Aye. Więc co robimy? - Nie wiem. A może tak dostaniemy się do lutni duchów. Muszę odzyskać mojego Jake'a. - Aye. To idziemy? To daleko, ale jestem pewna, że damy radę. - Może Shina iść z nami? - Czemu nie? Im więciej tym lepiej. A ty co myślisz Shina? - Hai. Idę z wami. Sama chcałam iść do lutni duchów, ale z wami będzie milej. - Hihi. To postanowione. Tylko jeszcze brakuje nam Majusi, by nasza grupka była cała - powiedziałam. - Aye, to idziemy - zdecydowała Alea. - Hai - dodała Shina. Razem z Alexy i Shiną poszliśmy w kierunku lutni duchów. Doszliśmy do miasteczka Kairo. Niestety, były tam Shadow i Kurumi. CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:SSO Kategoria:Hikaru0703